


Spencer

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Spencer’s black nail-paint is chipped, their torn lips are splattered with grey matte lipstick and their cheeks are glowing with a Jeffree Star-worth sparkling gold powder.





	

Spencer’s black nail-paint is chipped, their torn lips are splattered with grey matte lipstick and their cheeks are glowing with a Jeffree Star-worth sparkling gold powder. Their eyes are always circled and shadowed, even when they leave their eyes completely bare.

 

Spencer never knows which day it is and counts the passing time in songs. It takes, on average, three of their favorite melodies to reach the university they attend. They breathe in measures and breathe out notes on their way, retro headphones glued to their ears.

 

Spencer’s small fingers are often covered in pen marks, they are messy like that. They are also really clumsy. It always causes funny situations though, so they don’t mind too much when their friends laugh. They grumble for good measure but know they’re loved unconditionally.

 

Spencer likes beautiful things. Sunrises, sunsets, this morning’s stranger’s dimples, rainbows, books, the droplets of water on their windows, coffee mustaches, the color blue, the pattern of their favorite pants and dress, each gift they receive and a zillion miracles more.

 

Spencer is full of emotions. Love, anger, jealousy, longing, regret, shame, disgust, happiness, surprise, fear, passion, sadness, courage, disappointment, loneliness, wonder, trust… When they doubt they are alive, they cling to any memories of these feelings.

 

Spencer is definitely an artist. They can make words rain in a soothing rhythm, draw everlasting images in the air, take high-definition pictures with their hands and play music without touching the strings of their cello. After all, they learned from the very best.

 

Spencer is not a body, they have a body. Maybe an inconvenient one, seeing as it doesn’t always matches their dynamic gender, but at least it makes them visible to others. They’re more than content to be a soul though, they can explore countless treasures that way.

 

Spencer may seem like ice but the truth is they melt easily when you do not try to burn them. And at their core they emit warmth, one they hope to be able to comfort you with when you need it, a bit like a candle. Their shoulders always have space to rest on, no matter what.

 

Spencer is all over the place or they’re silent and immobile, like a doll. They are a fountain or a dead well. What they say makes sense or it doesn’t. In their head it’s clear or it’s not. They think in black & white and have trouble seeing the varying shades of grey. But they try.

 

Spencer is a whole being made up of tiny pieces put back together after a spectacular fall. Sometimes, a gear malfunctions or gets loose. When that happens, they always try to take a moment to find out what's wrong, what made them reject this particular cog and why.


End file.
